Vie de famille
by sasharmon
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Kate réalise que ses proches comprennent qu'ils peuvent la perdre à tous moment.


Il était tard, bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle je quittais mon lieu de travail habituellement. Je venais de boucler une affaire plutôt difficile avec mon équipe. En rangeant mon bureau, je replaça le cadre qui se trouvait sur mon bureau. Sur la photo se trouvait Rick, moi, et nos enfants, Alexis que j'avais fini par adopter, Johanna âgée de 7 ans, Manon de 5 ans et les deux derniers Sarah et James, âgés de 3 ans et demi.

Une fois arrivé devant le loft, je soufflais un bon coup. J'étais exténuée et je n'avais qu'une hâte me blottir contre le torse de mon mari et fermer les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette enquête m'avait vraiment bouffé pensais-je tout haut au moment où je passais la porte d'entrée. Le tableau qui s'offrit à moi me fit sourire, tous mes enfants étaient réunis alors que Rick leur lisait une histoire qu'il avait dû écrire pour l'un deux et qui allait bientôt paraître. Johanna fût la première à me remarquer, j'eus à peine le temps de mettre mon manteau dans l'armoire de l'entrée que cette dernière se jeta sur moi.

_- Maman !_ hurla-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

James, Manon et Sarah suivirent rapidement le mouvement et je me retrouvai rapidement entouré par tous mes enfants, Alexis manquant à l'appel. Je reposais Johanna afin de prendre mes deux plus jeunes enfants, James et Sarah, dans mes bras alors que Manon se cramponnait tel un Koala sur ma jambe comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Rick se leva du canapé et vint à ma rencontre. Je souris en le voyant s'approcher et reposai les enfants au sol pour qu'il retourne à leur place pour reprendre la lecture de l'histoire.

_- Bonsoir mon amour, tu rentres tard_ bouda-t-il

Je ris à son expression boudeuse et je le pris dans mes bras me serrant fortement contre lui. J'allais bien physiquement mais cette enquête m'avait vraiment chamboulée psychologiquement. Je respirais profondément l'odeur de mon homme en fermant les yeux.

_- Désolée_, murmurais-je d'un ton penaud.

_- Tu vas bien, Katie ?_ me demanda-t-il avec son éternel ligne d'inquiétude plaquée sur le front.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en parlerai. Viens, les enfants nous attendent !_

Je le pris par la main et le tirai vers le salon, je le laissais s'installer et comme souvent lors de nos moment de lecture, je m'installais sur ses genoux pour participer à la lecture c'est comme ça que je pris le rôle de la fillette ainsi que celui de sa maman alors que Rick n'avait que le rôle du père à jouer et certaine réplique d'un autre homme. Plus nous avancions dans la lecture, plus je comprenais qu'il s'agissait de mon histoire et qu'il l'avait adapté pour nos enfants. Depuis que nous avions trouvé l'assassin de ma mère, Rick avait agi comme toujours en couchant sur papier ses sentiments. D'abord avec Nikki Heat, mais il avait terminé son histoire depuis presque 3 ans maintenant et il avait refusé l'offre de sa maison d'édition pour recommencer un série de polar prétextant qu'il n'avait plus envie d'écrire des absurdités d'autant plus que Johanna et Manon réclamaient sans cesses leurs histoires quand il partait en tournée et qu'il s'était pris au jeu des histoires pour enfant.

Nous finissions l'histoire et les enfants partir tout naturellement dans leurs chambres respectives. Une fois les enfants hors de vue, je me tournais vers Rick, lui embrassant amoureusement les lèvres en lui murmurant un merci au creux de l'oreille. Je me levai et pris sa main pour que nous allions, ensemble, coucher nos enfants. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de nos jumeaux et je pris Sarah afin de la changer et la préparer pour la coucher. Rick fit la même chose avec James et nous les couchions dans leurs lits. J'embrassai le front de Sarah ensuite celui de James et je sortis attendant mon mari dans le couloir. Ensuite direction la chambre de Manon, celle dans laquelle nous prenions le plus de temps. J'entrai et Rick entra après moi. Manon était prête et couchée sous sa couette. Rick lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre alors que je m'installais sur le bord de son lit. Elle prit ma main et me tira contre son oreiller, je me couchai à côté d'elle et elle se blottit contre moi.

_- Hey bébé… Je suis là, maman va bien._

Je lui répétais sans cesse que j'allais bien et que j'étais là dans le but de la rassurer. Elle était celle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour moi car elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle pouvait me perdre à tout moment à cause de mon métier. Soudainement, elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras, et je la berçai doucement alors que Rick entra dans la pièce après avoir entendu les pleurs de sa fille. Manon tendit la main vers son papa et Rick vint rapidement à son chevet. Il grimpa sur son lit et Manon lui demanda par les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait utilisés avec moi, de se coucher sur son lit avec nous. Notre fille se retrouva blottit entre nos deux corps en larmes. Je passais et repassais sans cesse ma main dans ses cheveux alors que Rick lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

Au bout de quinze minutes, elle finit par s'endormir alors tout doucement nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de la chambre pour nous rendre dans celle de notre ainée. Rick entra le premier et je le suivi. Johanna était déjà presque endormie lorsque Rick posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit sourire et au moment où je posais mes lèvres sur son front lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, ce que j'entendis me laissa stupéfaite.

_- Je suis contente que tu sois à la maison, maman. Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. On se voit demain._

Je sortis de la chambre et je me rendis dans la nôtre. J'étais encore choquée par ce que venait de me dire ma fille. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que mes enfants comprenaient beaucoup de choses sur mon métier. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées assise sur notre lit lorsque je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon front et des mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je relevai la tête et me blottit contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pleurais pas uniquement pour mes enfants mais aussi pour cette enquête de malheur.

_- Chut mon amour… C'est fini. Je suis là._

Je me serrai plus fortement contre lui, me relevant pour enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me calmai doucement et lui déposai des baisers dans le cou en souriant en sentant les réactions de son corps contre le mien. J'étouffai un bâillement contre son épaule et frottai mes yeux telle une enfant.

_- Il est temps d'aller dormir mon amour._

J'hochai la tête et je décidai de ne pas mettre mon pyjama habituel, voulant sentir la peau de mon mari contre la mienne. Je retirai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon pantalon et ma chemise que j'allai poser sur ma chaise et lorsque Rick eut enlevé son t-shirt, je le pris et l'enfilai en souriant devant son air abasourdi. Il était vrai que je dormais rarement dans ses habits. Je retirai ensuite mon soutien-gorge et partis dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents. Je sentis mon homme passer derrière moi et faire les mêmes gestes que moi. Une fois fini, je lui embrassai la joue et retournai dans notre chambre. Je retirai les coussins et tirai les couvertures puis je m'installai sur le lit, je me roulai en boule enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes, les yeux fermés et la tête sur l'oreiller de Rick. Je sentis le lit remuer autour de moi, et deux bras se refermer autour de moi.

_- Viens là.._

Je me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras fermant les yeux. Il me caressait le dos et passait une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je passais un de mes bras autour de son ventre, alors que l'autre entourant son cou jouant avec ses cheveux courts.

- _Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine ?_

- _Après qu'on ait parlé de Manon et Johanna. Je suis habituée à ce que Manon réagisse comme ça, elle m'a quasiment vu mourir étant bébé. Je sais comment la rassurée mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mes enfants, je ne peux pas les obliger à avoir peur pour moi à chaque fois que je quitte le loft. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que j'ai vécu. Je…_

- _Calmes-toi, mon cœur.. Rien ne t'arrivera parce que tu es devenue beaucoup plus attentive à ce qu'il t'entourait. Tu as compris qu'on pouvait en souffrir. Les enfants allaient de toute façon comprendre que ton métier était dangereux et ils sont simplement effrayé parce qu'ils ne connaissent que le mauvais côté du métier. Pour eux, tu arrêtes simplement des méchants, et les méchants sont vraiment méchants. Johanna a compris depuis un moment que sa maman fait un métier dangereux mais elle n'osait pas t'en parler parce qu'elle sait que tu aimes ce que tu fais. Elle ne voulait pas que tu fasses un choix entre nous ou ton travail…_

_- Mais il est évident que je vous choisirais vous, le coupais-je légèrement énervée._

_- Je sais ! Mais elle ne comprend pas tout. Elle est la seule à se souvenir de la période de Bracken.. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de t'avoir vu rentrer encore plus tard que ce soir pendant presque 6 mois._

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes en réalisant que j'avais délaissé ma famille pendant cette période de ma vie. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Rick posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa le front

- _Elle ne t'en veut pas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé avec elle de ce qui la tracassait et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait peur de te perdre. Elle viendra t'en parler quand elle aura le courage de le faire, mais elle sait que je suis là si elle veut en parler et si elle en a besoin._

J'éclatai en sanglots alors que ma propre fille âgée de 7 ans s'empêchait de vivre parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Rick me serra contre lui mais je me détachai de lui, enfilai mon bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre pour me rendre dans celle de Johanna. Je me glissai dans son lit, la prenant contre moi encore secouée par des sanglots.

_- Maman ?_

_- Je suis là, mon amour._

Johanna se retourna dans mes bras et se blottit contre moi et je réalisai que je voulais avoir tous mes enfants avec moi. Je me redressai en la gardant contre moi, puis je descendis les escaliers et j'entrai à nouveau dans ma chambre, trouvant mon mari accompagnés de mes autres enfants, réveillés au milieu de mon lit. Je souris et je m'installai sur mon flanc droit alors que Rick s'installait sur son flanc gauche, en face de moi. Johanna se blottit contre moi, Manon se blottit contre son papa et les deux jumeaux se couchèrent entre nous quatre alors que je posais ma main sur eux pour leur signifier ma présence.

Je rejoignis les bras de Morphée entourée de ma famille et je compris que malgré leurs jeunes âges, mes enfants comprenaient bien vite les dangers du monde dans lequel ils vivaient et je me promis de tout faire pour les protéger, always.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) **

**xoxo, lex**


End file.
